


Fresh laundry

by elletromil



Series: To life-long companions [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Some things don't need to be expressed through words.
Relationships: Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: To life-long companions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Fresh laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'basket'!

Roxy glares when Eggsy walks into her bedroom after letting himself in. Sometimes, she really regrets giving him a key to her place.

"I told you I didn't want to hang out Eggsy."

"Good thing I'm not here to hang out then."

She sighs and tries to convince him to leave her alone one more time. "Come on Eggsy. I just want to sleep." She doesn't, not really, but with bruised ribs and a broken ankle, there is very little else she can do.

"Nothing's stopping you from it." Eggsy grins and Roxy just gives up. He's just too infuriatingly stubborn to deal with right now.

With an exasperated grunt, she throws the blankets over her head and does her best to ignore him picking up and cleaning around the house.

She should be thankful, she knows she should be, but she hates being so useless.  _ Helpless _ .

At some point, she must have drifted to sleep because the next time Eggsy gets into the room, she startles awake.

"Sorry. I'm just bringing you this." And without ceremony, he just dumps a basket full of fresh laundry next to her.

"What's this?" She carefully sits up, thankful when he doesn't try to help her up, and pokes at the basket.

"Your clean laundry."

"It's not folded."

"Nope it's not. Your ankle might be busted, but your hands are still working fine." She's about to argue with him, but Eggsy's pointed look shuts her up quickly. "Come on, Rox. I think I've handled your panties enough as it is, especially since I'll be putting them away when you're done too."

She grumbles a bit, but starts folding without protesting after that.

Eggsy leaves her to it but comes back not too long after she's done with their lunch.

He hands her a plate before sitting down next to her and she accepts it with a smile that is actually genuine for the first time since she woke up in the infirmary about a week ago.

Sure, she still feels pretty miserable, but doing something productive instead of just sleeping helped to shake her out of the funk she had fallen into.

She lightly punches Eggsy's shoulder. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

Neither of them mentions it again, but it's alright. Some things don't really need to be expressed through words.


End file.
